


I know

by AFandomMultiverse



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Death, F/M, Pregnancy, big sad, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFandomMultiverse/pseuds/AFandomMultiverse
Summary: Sean's dead, the readers pregnant, Arthur hates himself, not much more.





	I know

Sean was dead.   
Oh god, Sean was dead!   
What am I gonna tell Y/n? 

Arthur crouched down and looked at Sean, they wouldn’t be able to show him to her. He was shot in the back of the head, his damn face was blown off in the top right. He stood up straight a cursed a sputtered at Bill and Micah, he knew something was up, now look em, down a man and on the run again. 

Arthur placed Sean on Bill's horse and told what to do. He told Micah it was best they didn’t talk for a while. Arthur got up on his horse and rode, he needed to get this out of me. Arthur stops a bit from camp, not yet wanting to see Y/n. 

He hopped off and sat on a rock looking out into the field and took out his journal. He didn’t know how long he had been there but before he knew it, it was dark. Deciding it isn’t so safe to be out here at night no more, he rode back to camp. 

As soon as his horse hit the border, Y/n stepped out of her tent looking at him with hurt and grief in her eyes. She walked up to him slowly. 

“Is it true, Arthur?” She spoke out, knowing about Sean, but not yet believing it. Arthur nodded walking towards her. She started to break down, sobbing loudly. She let her legs go and was about to fall to the ground had Arthur not caught her. He held her to his chest letting her cry, letting out all the heartbreak. 

“What am I gonna do, Arthur?” She sobbed looking at him, tears running down her cheeks faster then he could catch them. Arthur didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t good and this part of death, the rejection of it all, the denial of it all. 

“I’m pregnant, Arthur.” 

~~~

Y/n had sobbed herself to sleep, her soft cooing gave Arthur the impression that she was deep enough in sleep that he could leave, go give himself some time to think. Arthur reached the edge of the water and sat down on a washed-up tree. 

He looked out at the horizon, the moon casting a bright glow on the water, it was beautiful, such a gorgeous night on such a somber day. 

Y/n was pregnant. 

It was bad enough when Abigail was pregnant, but now, now they were on the run, now that's all they could do. Run. He shook his head, not blaming the lovers, they were almost always at it, everyone expected it, hell the girls already bought things for the little one yet to be announced. 

Arthur felt as though it was his fault, he felt that it should have been him. He knew something was up, he should have stopped it he-

“Stop it, Arthur,” Arthur looked behind him finding Y/n standing on top of the small mountain before the shore. 

“I know what you’re doing. It wasn’t your fault.” She said sternly walking towards him. He wanted to object, he wants to yell yes it was, if he had been more keen on how wrong it felt, he Sean would have still been here, he would have been a dad. That baby would have parents. 

“If it’s anyone's fault, it’s Micah’s.” She said as she sat down next to him. 

“But-” 

“But nothing, Arthur! I knew what could happen when I joined, I knew what could happen when I got with Sean. I don’t regret it, I don’t regret anything. This is how it is now, this how it will be, there's nothing you can or could have done to change it.” She had her hands on his shoulders now, making him look at her. Her eyes were still puffy from crying earlier, dried tears were still tracked down her face. He leaned down and grabbed some water, spaying it on his hands before grabbing her face in his hands. He rubbed her cheeks and her eyes, the redness leaving slightly. He dried her face with his sleeve. He held her face a little bit longer before leaning in and giving her a kiss on top of her head. 

“I’ll help you.” She smiled, snuggling into him. 

They started out at the water for a bit longer, watching the fish swim around in the calm waters. 

“I know, Arthur, I know.”


End file.
